


A Light On The Water

by AloeHolland



Series: You'll Be Here In My Arms, Just Sleeping [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Just a lot of hurt/comfort and then a lot of fluff to make up for it, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Reunions, brief mentions of depression and suicidal thoughts, mentions of past character death and grieving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloeHolland/pseuds/AloeHolland
Summary: "Glorfindel." A soft hum let him know Glorfindel was listening. "Where will we go from here?" He asked softly."What do you mean? Wherever you wish to go." Glorfindel's answer came easily, too easy, and Erestor balked in the darkness. Glorfindel was always so optimistic, and Erestor loved that, he really did, but he did not understand how Glorfindel could fail to see the graveness of the situation.They had been reunited, yes, but there was a chasm of 2,000 years that they had yet to cross, and it was not going to be crossed by pretending it was not there.
Relationships: Erestor/Glorfindel (Tolkien)
Series: You'll Be Here In My Arms, Just Sleeping [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817662
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	A Light On The Water

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to [White Shores Are Calling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253139). You certainly don't need to read them in order, or read the other one at all if you feel so inclined, but it will make much more sense if you do, I promise. For context, if you do chose to skip the first one, Glorfindel and Erestor were lovers prior to the fall of Gondolin, and have now been reunited in Mithlond in the Second Age.
> 
> Title is, of course, from Annie Lennox's Into The West

There was great chatter in the dining hall on the night of Erestor and Glorfindel's reunion, but a certain pair noticed not, having only eyes for each other. 

Erestor ate ravenously, his body finally making up for time spent ill, though he tried to stay poised and elegant as he did so. Though their reunion had been enthusiastic, he was still unsure as to where he stood with Glorfindel and wasn't eager to make a fool of himself. Pausing for a moment to take a sip of his drink in an attempt to soothe some of his nerves, Erestor colored as his gaze was caught by Glorfindel's, and spotted the soft reverence in those pretty blue eyes. 

It had been so long since eyes had looked upon him with such awe, and it felt both familiar and too much all at once. He averted his gaze, scooping up more soup with his spoon to give his hands and mouth something to do. A shyness not unlike one he'd felt during their courtship so many years ago filled his chest, and he felt his blush spread to the tips of his ears.

The two ate in silence for a moment more - or rather, Erestor did, as Glorfindel had not touched his soup - before the blonde leaned forward and gently wrapped his fingers around Erestor's wrist. Erestor paused, eyebrows raised in surprise. When Glorfindel only smiled in response, he tried to pull his wrist away and bring his spoon to his lips, only to discover that Glorfindel was holding on quite securely. Erestor felt his ears grow warmer still and tried to pull away again, to no avail. 

"Glorfindel." His tongue curled comfortably around the name and it felt like coming home. "What are you doing?" 

Glorfindel's smile widened. "I want to hold your hand." 

Erestor felt an embarrassed noise crawl up his throat and swallowed it quickly, scowling instead. He tried to pull his arm away once more but Glorfindel held fast, and he moved barely an inch. "Glorfindel, you will make me spill my soup." 

"Then spill it. I care not. I want to hold your hand," Glorfindel hummed, smile soft and sweet. Erestor's heart fluttered.

_2,000 years and he's still so charming._

Erestor put his spoon down. He gave Glorfindel another scowl, but Glorfindel had long ago grown impervious to those and they both knew it. Beaming instead, Glorfindel grabbed his now-free hand, threading their fingers together. 

_Oh._

A familiar warmth spread through Erestor and he could not hold back a soft, pleased gasp. At the sound, Glorfindel's smile widened and he placed a triumphant kiss on the back of Erestor's hand. Then, he proceeded to explore.

Gentle fingers ran over Erestor's hand, re-familiarizing themselves with the lines of Erestor's palm, tracing over the lines that were new; running over the calluses that had not previously been there, born of war and a lifetime of running; twisting the rings Erestor had taken to placing on his fingers to fight back grief at the sight of his lonely ring finger. A simmering chill reared its head from somewhere deep within Erestor's chest, quickly pushing out the warmth. 

"I have changed," Erestor found himself murmuring after a moment. He swallowed hard, eyes trained on their joined hands to avoid Glorfindel's gaze. He felt ashamed all of a sudden but he wasn’t sure why.

"I would worry if you hadn't," Glorfindel responded without hesitation, and Erestor could hear the smile in his voice. A similar, sadder smile appeared on his own lips. How he had missed Glorfindel's optimism. The tip of Glorfindel's finger traced over a ticklish spot on Erestor's palm, prompting his fingers to curl and catch Glorfindel's hand.

"We should talk." 

Glorfindel's hand tensed in his own, and that simmering chill grew. 

"I know," Glorfindel said softly, but then he squeezed Erestor's hand and raised it to his lips again, and the chill lessened once more. "And we will." Erestor looked up at him now and tried not to look too hopeful. "But, before we do," Glorfindel continued. "I would like to assure you that my feelings have not changed all these years, and long have I awaited the day I could return to your side. So, if you still feel for me as I feel for you, I would like to enjoy this moment, if you don't mind." 

Erestor needed a moment to process all that. But, once he had, he found that the chill had completely disappeared, replaced instead with a glowing warmth that burst from his lips in the form of a smile. He squeezed Glorfindel's hand back, feeling himself brimming with sudden joy and unable to release it otherwise, and nodded, prompting another wide grin from the blonde. Erestor's heart palpitated in his chest at the sight.

"You should eat more," Glorfindel murmured after a moment had passed. Erestor flushed and raised an eyebrow. 

"You've hardly eaten at all," he pointed out and Glorfindel waved a hand. "I am fine. You should finish your soup," He insisted. Erestor's heart fluttered again. Glorfindel was always so doting, and he’d forgotten how nice it felt to be doted on. 

"I cannot. You're holding my hand," He quipped, though he loathed the moment that Glorfindel let go. Glorfindel, seeming to have forgotten this, paused and glanced down at his hand, then back at the bowl of soup. He thought for a moment, and Erestor felt fond amusement rise in his throat, then he shrugged and reached out with his free hand to pick up the spoon. "Glorfindel-"

"Eat," Glorfindel said, holding a spoon full of soup in front of his lips. Erestor felt his ears burn. Holding hands in the middle of the hall was one thing, but feeding each other in public? That exceeded all customs of propriety. 

But Glorfindel showed no signs of hesitation, nor of backing down, so Erestor leaned forward and reluctantly took the spoonful into his mouth.

"I can feed myself," He said once he had swallowed and Glorfindel had slowed enough to let him speak. Glorfindel narrowed his eyes in contemplation but then held out another spoon of soup. Erestor took it warily. 

"Círdan told me you were fading," Glorfindel finally spoke after a few more spoonfuls. "Upon my arrival, when I asked of you, he said it was unlikely that you would make the journey here as you were not well." 

Erestor felt himself freeze.

What was he supposed to say to that? Is that why Glorfindel was feeding him like a child? He felt Glorfindel gently nudge his lips with the spoon, prompting him to take another mouthful, so he used it as an excuse to not respond.

Glorfindel took his silence as an opportunity to continue.

"I am sorry, my love." His voice was so soft, dripping with guilt and remorse and regret. Erestor had to close his eyes tightly and swallow hard against the grief creeping up his esophagus.

 _Stop apologizing. It wasn't your fault-_ He wanted to say, but couldn't muster the words. This felt like too much of an intimate conversation to be having in the middle of the dining hall. Erestor cleared his throat.

"I fail to see what this has to do with my soup," he murmured instead, aiming to steer Glorfindel away from the subject.

Glorfindel sighed. "Please do not do that. I am worried about you." 

"I am fine, Glorfindel," Erestor croaked, gaze fixed on the table. He ignored the next spoonful of soup that was offered to him. He did not want Glorfindel to see the wetness of his eyes. 

"Erestor-" Glorfindel put the spoon down and pushed the bowl away. It was only half empty. He reached for Erestor's hand, but the brunette pulled his own away and hid it in his lap, not wanting the other to notice his trembling.

"It matters not anymore. You are here now," Erestor insisted.

"Of course it matters!" Glorfindel snapped suddenly, voice low enough to keep heads from turning, but still, Erestor flinched in surprise. Immediately Glorfindel sighed, sounding ashamed, and placed a hand palm upwards on the table in apology. "My love, please, look at me." 

Erestor forced his gaze upwards and allowed Glorfindel to take his hand. Glorfindel smiled a bit, but Erestor could see the anguish in his eyes, wet with tears, and he instantly felt bad. It wasn't Glorfindel's fault that Erestor was so…

_So what?_

_So weak?_

"I am sorry I caused you so much pain." Glorfindel drew him from his mind with the soft words and a gentle hand cupping his cheek, and despite his spiraling thoughts, Erestor felt himself relaxing into the familiar touch. 

"Please," he whispered. "Do not apologize for saving our people. For saving me." He turned his head slightly to kiss Glorfindel's palm, but Glorfindel wasn't satisfied. He swallowed hard and took a deep, shuddering breath, thumb stroking across Erestor's cheekbone.

"I must apologize if it is what has caused your demise," he said softly, voice hoarse with emotion, and Erestor could not stop himself from leaning over and brushing a kiss over the corner of Glorfindel's lips, public be damned. When he pulled away, Glorfindel was quick to move in close again, pressing their foreheads together and brushing their noses against one another, and Erestor couldn't help but laugh sadly, softly, fondness bursting from his chest.

"You speak as if I am no longer with you," he teased and watched as some of the lines of worry on Glorfindel's face smoothed away. "We will talk more of this later, I promise," he murmured. "But for now, I promise that you need not worry. You are here now and that is all that matters." 

Erestor wasn't sure where the words came from. That was certainly not all that mattered, and they had so much to talk about before Erestor could feel at all at ease, but Glorfindel did relax, and Erestor supposed the words had done their job.

Glorfindel's gaze flickered down to Erestor's lips and he smiled a bit, then leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to the corner. "Oh, I have missed you, _melindonya._ "

Erestor swooned.

A pleasant shiver ran down his spine, the familiar words burrowing into his chest and covering him with a heavy blanket of warmth. 

He rarely spoke Quenya anymore; Sindarin was what was spoken in Lindon, as well as the other refugee camps he had stayed in, so Quenya was not a necessity. Even with other refugees from Gondolin, Erestor refrained from speaking his mother tongue. It felt too personal, too wrong with the hole in his heart, and only served to remind him of what he had lost. Now, however, his heart sang at the words, tongue curling around familiar syllables and sounds, and a smile tugging at his lips. He opened his mouth, certain words dancing just behind his teeth, but at the last minute he held them back. He'd save those words for later.

"I see you two wasted no time in being reacquainted," came a teasing voice from behind them. Erestor rolled his eyes and pulled away, hiding a smile at the reddening of Glorfindel's ears.

"The only time we are wasting, Elrond, is time spent humoring you," he quipped in return, turning to face his friend. The peredhel snorted in amusement, sitting himself in the empty chair beside Erestor. Glorfindel pulled away from Erestor completely in response, evidently attempting to restore some semblance of formality and Erestor had to stifle a soft laugh at how endearing it was. 

"Glorfindel," he hummed softly. "May I introduce to you Elrond, son of Eärendil, Vice-Regent and Herald to the High King Gil-Galad, as well as constant pain in my ass." 

"Mae Govanin, my lord," Elrond said quickly, bowing his head respectfully. "It is truly an honor to meet you." Glorfindel bowed his head in return, a small smile rising on his lips.

"The pleasure is all mine, Master Elrond. I am sure this is well known, but I knew your father in Gondolin, when he was just a young elfling. Mischievous little sprite, he was. I imagine the apple does not fall far from the tree?" 

"Not far at all," Erestor agreed and snickered at the color that was quickly rising on Elrond's cheeks. 

"I assure you, my lord, whatever Erestor has told you has likely been disproportionately exaggerated," he insisted and Erestor couldn't help but grin. 

"I have not told him anything, my dear friend," he hummed and watched as the line of Elrond's shoulders relaxed and then tensed all over again as he added a sly, “Yet,” and barely resisted laughing.

"Well, I am glad to hear that at least someone has been taking care of Erestor in my absence," Glorfindel interrupted and Erestor would have bristled at the words if not for the amusement in Glorfindel's voice. He was just teasing. For now. 

"Yes, well, please excuse me for interrupting your dinner, Lord Glorfindel," Elrond said quickly and rose. "I just came to inform Erestor that our rooms are ready and that he may retire when he so pleases." Elrond adjusted his robes and gave Glorfindel another bow, Erestor a slight glare, and then walked off in the other direction. 

At the mention of retiring, Erestor suddenly noticed how exhausted he truly was. Though rejuvenated by Glorfindel's return, his body was still recovering from fading, and after traveling for so many days, he could feel the weariness in his bones like shackles on his wrists. He felt light in the presence of his love, but heavy too, still so heavy and _tired._

He wanted to stay with Glorfindel for longer, but his body ached for sleep.

Glorfindel noticed his hesitation. Gently, he retook Erestor's hand and leaned close.

"Stay with me tonight." He whispered the words against Erestor's ear and Erestor felt his cheeks warm, heart thumping. 

"Inviting me into your bed, already? How terribly improper," he teased, and Glorfindel chuckled, pulling away with an amused smile. 

"Not for any reason deemed inappropriate, I assure you," he hummed. "I have waited nearly 2,000 years to be by your side once more, forgive me if I am reluctant to part again so soon." 

Erestor swooned, smiled wide, and nodded. His heart felt more full than it had in nearly two millennia.

"I would like that very much." 

* * *

As Erestor stepped inside Glorfindel's chambers, he found himself relieved that he had chosen to come here, for more reasons than one. While he would never doubt Lord Círdan's hospitality, and he was sure his and Elrond's chambers were likely clean, elegant, and more than adequate for their stay here, Glorfindel was an honored, venerated guest, and his rooms reflected that. They were simple, bare, even. Two small chests sat against the wall to the left of the door and there was only a table with a small mirror and a bed, pushed up against the back wall. But the room was spacious, with large windows overlooking the sea. The sheets on the bed were made of the finest silk, the quilt was thick and beautifully embroidered, and the mirror was framed with delicate, elegant embellishments in gold. 

Truly a fit for the great Lord Glorfindel.

As Erestor surveyed the rooms, Glorfindel shuffled in behind him, placing Erestor's bag beside his chests and hanging up his cloak to dry. Erestor's eyes caught on the screen that separated the main chamber from the bathing room, and suddenly he itched to go clean up. He hadn't bathed since he had left Forlond and felt disgusting beneath his robes, skin covered in a thin layer of sweat and dirt. He was sure his hair was even worse, tangled and oily in his braid. 

"Go." Glorfindel's voice startled him out of his thoughts and when he turned to face his lover, there was a knowing smile on his lips. "Go and bathe, I will be here." 

A swell of emotions rose in Erestor's chest and it was all he could do to not cry in relief. Instead he nodded, smiling slightly as well, and made his way into the bathing chambers.

Halfway through his bath, he heard the light rapping of knuckles on the archway and then Glorfindel was slipping inside, a bundle of clothes in his hands. He was dressed already in his sleeping attire. His hair was braided and there was a sweet smile on his lips. Erestor flushed and sunk lower beneath the water, and then felt even more embarrassed for doing so. This was his husband. His bonded mate. Glorfindel had seen him naked more times than his own mother, likely. There was no reason to be embarrassed. Still, Glorfindel made a show of covering his eyes with one hand as he placed the robes gently on a chair. "I promise, my dear, I am not looking," he teased and Erestor's chest warmed with fondness even as his ears burned. "Your sleeping robes. Please, take your time, come out whenever you are ready," Glorfindel added and then slipped out of the room.

Erestor called out a soft, "Thank you," perhaps a moment too late, and the words echoed off the empty chamber walls, but he supposed it mattered not. Glorfindel would know he was grateful.

His husband was perched on the bed, reading something, when Erestor came out, and at the sight Erestor suddenly lurched to a stop, one hand pressed to his heart. It all felt too familiar; the quiet sound of Glorfindel turning the page, the warm glow of the candles lit beside their bed, the domesticity of seeing Glorfindel just before sleep, and the softness with which Glorfindel greeted him, placing a pressed flower between the pages of the book so he could place it aside and look at Erestor in all his glory. Tears pricked at the corners of Erestor's eyes, and for a brief moment he could not breathe. 

"My love?"

Erestor sucked in a breath and blinked away the tears. "My apologies," he murmured, plastering a soft smile on his lips and making his way over to his bags. "I am fine." As he dug through his bag for his comb, he heard the rustling of sheets behind him and felt his shoulders relax, assuming Glorfindel had settled back down. Comb in hand, Erestor rose and sat at the vanity, starting to part his hair so that he could detangle it. But then there was more rustling from behind him, and he held his breath as he spotted Glorfindel in the mirror, drawing close.

"May I?" Glorfindel asked softly, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. Erestor flushed, feeling his heart race. No one but Glorfindel had touched his hair since they had been wed, and Erestor had allowed no one but himself to comb it following Glorfindel's death. Quickly, he nodded and pulled his hands away from his hair. An excited shiver ran down his spine as Glorfindel stepped forward, and then he felt his lover's fingers gently run through his hair, tugging away loose tangles and lovingly caressing the soft strands. After parting his hair into sections, fingers brushing over his scalp, forehead, and temples with a tenderness that made Erestor melt, he gently plucked the comb from Erestor's hand and got to work. It took a little longer than normal to comb away all the knots, but Glorfindel did not give any indication that he minded the extra work, and Erestor couldn't find it in himself to be embarrassed, eyes sliding shut in bliss under his lover's practiced touch. 

Not for the first time that night, Erestor felt overwhelmed by a conflicting sense of both coming home and escaping in a dream, and by the time Glorfindel had finished tucking the last strands of Erestor's hair into a neat braid, Erestor found that he had tears in his eyes and a heavy feeling in his chest once again. He closed his eyes, knowing that Glorfindel could likely see the glittering tears in the mirror, and willed himself to calm. 

"Erestor?" Glorfindel's voice was soft and hesitant, like he didn't want to scare Erestor off, and Erestor had to suck in a soft, shuddering breath in a poor attempt to calm himself. He felt a gentle finger brush a stray strand behind his ear. _"Melidonya..."_

"I am sorry," Erestor forced out, choking on a thick feeling of self-disappointment as he moved to wipe away the tear that fell. "Forgive me. I do not intend to ruin the moment." 

Glorfindel sighed, soft and a little sad as he let Erestor's braid fall to his shoulder. There was the sound of soft footsteps, the swishing of robes, and then Glorfindel was kneeling before him and reaching for his hand. He tangled their fingers together and tugged gently, encouraging Erestor to open his eyes, and when he did so, the sight that met his gaze was so familiar that his eyes pricked with tears and he had to catch his breath all over again.

"Please do not apologize for your tears," Glorfindel whispered, then brought Erestor's hand to his lips. "Speak to me, Erestor." 

"Forgive me," Erestor whispered, mistakenly, before he could stop himself. Swallowing thickly, he looked at his lap, unable to handle the magnitude of emotions swirling in his lover's eyes. "I just spent so many years wishing to be by your side once more, and believing that it would never happen until I had joined you in the Halls of Mandos. Never did I imagine that my wish for you to be returned to me would come true. To have you here, now, with me-" Erestor took another deep breath, overcome with emotion. "-my heart can barely take it." 

Glorfindel squeezed his hand gently, prompting him to meet his gaze again, and when he did Erestor was met with a gaze so fond and sweet that he felt the tension melt from his shoulders.

"I understand," Glorfindel said softly, and pressed Erestor's fingers to his lips once more. "I, too, feel as though I am living in a dream, for so long I wished to be reunited with you, and now, to have a second chance at a life with you by my side, it is almost too good to be true," he admitted and Erestor's heart ached. But then, Glorfindel's smile widened, and the brightness in his eyes grew blinding. "Too good to be true, yet here you are, your hand in mine, soft, solid, _real._ This is real, my love. And it is okay to need time to process that. Take all the time you require. But please, do not apologize for your tears, or your feelings, or your heart. Because those things are real, too, and I cherish them as much as any smile or laugh or spoken word." He raised Erestor's hand to his lips once more, pressing a sweet, lingering kiss to Erestor's bare ring finger, and this time Erestor did not try to hold back his tears.

They fell freely down his cheeks and the rings burned against his chest. He wondered if Glorfindel wondered where they had gone, surely he did, but was grateful that he had not asked after them yet. Erestor was not sure he was ready to part with either one so soon. 

"Whatever you need from me to convince you that this is real, you need only ask," Glorfindel added in a soft whisper, and truly, _that_ was all Erestor needed. Erestor brought his free hand up to hold Glorfindel's and leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together.

They sat like that for a long while, eyes closed and hands clasped as they breathed in one another's presence. Only when the storm of emotions in Erestor's chest calmed did they part, and Erestor opened his eyes to find tear tracks on Glorfindel's cheeks as well, though his love was smiling, wide and free.

"Come to bed?" Glorfindel whispered, blue eyes soft and molten with love. Erestor could only nod and let himself be tugged over. 

When they'd settled beneath the sheets and the candles had been blown out, Erestor closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

There was a distance between them, one that was more instinctual than purposeful on Erestor's part; he'd grown so used to sleeping alone that the thought of curling up in someone's arms somehow terrified him. And it shouldn't have. This was his _husband_ for Valar's sake. But something felt vulnerable about sleeping in someone's arms, back against their chest in the darkness of a shared space, and it had been _so_ long since Erestor had been vulnerable. 

So he stayed on his side of the bed and (out of respect, Erestor suspected) Glorfindel stayed on his. 

Still, Erestor could not sleep. As terrifying as the thought of letting Glorfindel hold him was, the thought of relinquishing all contact seemed somehow worse. How was he to know that Glorfindel was still there? How was he to know that Glorfindel would still be there in the morning when he woke? 

"Laurefindil," He found himself whispering into the darkness, one hand inching across the empty space between them. It stopped halfway to Glorfindel's, unsure if he was allowed to continue.

"Yes, my love?" Came Glorfindel's reply nearly instantly, as if he'd been waiting, and Erestor's ears warmed.

"Will you-" He swallowed hard and fought past the infantile embarrassment in his throat. "Will you hold my hand?" 

Glorfindel released a soft breath, perhaps in relief, and then fingers were sliding against Erestor's own, clasping his hand tightly in the middle of the bed.

"Always, my love." Erestor felt as the pads of Glorfindel's finger moved over his, mapping out his hand as he had done earlier in the dining hall. For a while, it soothed him and he closed his eyes, wondering if sleep would perhaps find him then. But as Glorfindel's thumb paused over a scar on the back of his wrist (He'd been sparring Elrond and had let his guard down. Only his arm, moving up to reflexively block, had spared his face of the painful swipe), their stilted, hurried conversation from earlier returned to his mind.

"Glorfindel." A soft hum let him know Glorfindel was listening. "Where will we go from here?" He asked softly.

"What do you mean? Wherever you wish to go." Glorfindel's answer came easily, too easy, and Erestor balked in the darkness. Glorfindel was always so optimistic, and Erestor loved that, he really did, but he did not understand how Glorfindel could fail to see the graveness of the situation.

They had been reunited, yes, but there was a chasm of 2,000 years that they had yet to cross, and it was not going to be crossed by pretending it was not there. 

"I have changed," Erestor repeated. "Very much so."

"And I would worry if you had not," Glorfindel repeated as if it was _just_ that simple.

"Glorfindel," Erestor whispered, frustrated, but Glorfindel cut him off with a soft sigh and a squeeze of his hand. 

"Erestor. Is..." Glorfindel paused then, and this time there was a weight to his voice that made Erestor wary. He had wanted Glorfindel to take him seriously but hearing such graveness trembling in his voice was unexpected. "Is there..." He sighed. Erestor swallowed hard and wondered what question Glorfindel was trying to ask that was so difficult for him to vocalize. "Have you moved on?" He asked finally.

Erestor blinked. 

_What?_

"Have you moved on?" Glorfindel repeated, and then cleared his throat like he was attempting to make his voice sound normal, though the tight grip he had on Erestor's hand told Erestor otherwise. "I know that there is no one else, you would not- you-" The clear struggle in Glorfindel's voice made Erestor's heart physically hurt. "If you have moved on, please, just say. I will understand." 

Erestor balked.

 _What?_

How could Glorfindel even think that? He'd been _fading_ in Glorfindel's absence. What kind of bonded mate would he have been if he had moved on? 

And then he realized. 

_Stupid_.

Of course, in his quest to quell his own insecurities, Erestor had never imagined that his insistence on discussing _change_ as some immovable object may have spoken to fears that his lover had harbored himself. 

"No!" Erestor exclaimed. In his hurry to say it before Glorfindel thought differently, the word came out clipped and hoarse, harsh even. Still, Glorfindel's hand relaxed in his and there was a shaky exhale of relief. "Never," Erestor added too, because Glorfindel needed to _know_. 

There would never be another, not for Erestor. 

"D-did you?" Erestor asked then, and winced at how soft his voice came out.

"Never," Glorfindel murmured without hesitation, and Erestor could have cried. Instead, he exhaled a soft breath, nodded, and squeezed Glorfindel's hand.

Glorfindel squeezed back.

It should have soothed Erestor's nerves. Still, though, there felt to be too much left unsaid.

"Erestor," Glorfindel whispered a moment later, clearly feeling the same. "My time in the Halls of Mandos did not pass in the blink of an eye. Time passed just as slowly for me as it did you, and I, too, have changed. I am not expecting you to be the same as you were, nor am I expecting everything to be as it was. I understand that we have both changed. We are both different elves. And perhaps..." he paused then, and his next words sounded pained, like they had been squeezed from his chest. "Perhaps with time, we will discover that the elves we have become no longer fit together as we once did." 

A painful lump rose in Erestor's throat. He focused on the feeling of Glorfindel's fingers between his, still there, hold still firm as Glorfindel continued. 

"But I fell for you when we were young, and then I watched you grow, and I fell for you again. I watched as you changed beside me, I watched you become strong, intelligent, bold, wise, _stubborn,"_ Glorfindel chuckled wetly and Erestor heard the sheets rustle as he moved closer. His ears warmed. "Three hundred years after marrying you, you were a completely different elf than the one I stood with at the alter. As was I. Still, I loved you. Because it is your _feä_ , Erestor, that I fell in love with. The mind and the heart can be easily swayed by anger and grief, but the _feä_ does not change." He paused again, and Erestor heard a sniffing sound in the darkness, as if Glorfindel was crying. He itched to reach out and wipe away the tears, comfort his love, but he held himself back. His heart raced in his chest. "I understand," Glorfindel continued, and this time his voice was low and rasped. He was most definitely crying. "I understand that sometimes the heart and mind can overrule the _feä,_ and that even then, love cannot prevent two beings from growing apart. But I have never felt for another as I have felt for you. _Nát melme coivienyo,_ Erestor, and I will not give up on our _feä_ before they have been given a chance." 

Erestor's breath left him then, soft and shaky in the silence of the room. The Quenyan phrase was familiar, though he had not heard it in many years, and his mind flashed back to warm afternoons in the meadow, sunlight, laughter, and sweetness whispered into his ear.

_You are the love of my life._

Erestor knew not what to say to such things.

Glorfindel squeezed his hand, reassuring him that he was there, that he would patiently await an answer, and Erestor's heart seized in his chest.

"I fear-" he whispered finally, but the words caught in his throat. "I fear..." Glorfindel squeezed his hand again. Erestor took a deep breath. "I fear my _feä_ has revealed itself above my mind and heart. And it is not pretty." 

The sheets rustled as Glorfindel pulled himself closer, again. His free hand joined the first one, both curled protectively over Erestor's. "What do you mean?" 

Erestor forced the words out before they could try to hide. 

"I have done things, Glorfindel. Terrible things to stay alive." 

Something tight in his chest unraveled. And perhaps that was what it was - Erestor did not simply feel vulnerable being in Glorfindel's arms, he felt as if he was undeserving of it. The joy and adrenaline rush that had accompanied seeing his lover for the first time in 2,000 years had faded, and for the first time since Gil-Galad had uttered news of Glorfindel's return, Erestor found himself wondering what he was doing here, acting as if he was deserving of being in this elf's bed, in his arms.

And was he? Was he deserving of being loved and held by the great Lord Glorfindel of the House of the Golden Flower, The Balrog Slayer, sent back from Aman by the Valar themselves? 

What was he in comparison to such a glorious individual? 

A deserter, who had fled from his dying brothers and sisters. A monster, who had killed and maimed and killed again. A coward, who had hidden the identity of his fallen husband, and for what?

Because he could not bear the pity and too-kind words any more than he could bear the actual loss? 

Anger and fear and grief had taken hold of his heart and mind, and his true _feä_ had been revealed.

And it was _reviling._

Who was he to sit here and believe himself deserving of such love?

Erestor closed his eyes in resignation and waited for Glorfindel to draw his hand away. He waited for Glorfindel to sit up, to ask him to pack his bag and leave. And that was the worst part, he'd ask, not demand, not command, not yell or shout or curse. He'd ask, polite and gentle and kind, because that was the kind of _good_ that Glorfindel was. 

But it came not. Instead, the bed shifted and Erestor felt a gentle finger brush stay strands of his braid from his face. His heart stuttered, eyes fluttering open in confusion. Glorfindel was closer now, close enough that Erestor could see the small smile on his lips and the slight guilt in his eyes, even in the darkness. 

"I know." 

Erestor froze. For a moment he was sure he had heard Glorfindel wrong, but the room was too quiet, too silent to have done so. Fear closed, tight as a fist, around his heart. He yanked his hand away from Glorfindel.

_He knew?_

And yet he had still brought Erestor to his bed, had still held him and touched him and kissed him, had still whispered sweetness into his ear and into his heart. 

_What game was he playing?_

"What?" Erestor breathed, horror crawling up his throat. "What do you mean?" _Who had told him?_

_Who **knew**? _

Glorfindel's face had fallen when their hands parted and now he averted his gaze, cradling his hand to his chest as if to hold the last bits of Erestor's touch to his heart. Or perhaps, to protect his hand from the vile creature laying a scant ten centimeters from him. 

"I must confess something," He whispered then. Erestor swallowed hard and forced himself to nod, despite the apprehension gripping him tight. "Upon one's arrival to The Halls of Mandos, beings are greeted by one of the Valar, _Námo_ , who grants them passage into Aman." Erestor nodded, though unsure as to why Glorfindel was telling him this. He knew how passage to Aman occurred, they had all been taught as elflings. "I was greeted by three of the Valar."

 _Ah_ , Erestor understood now.

"Upon my arrival in the Halls of Mandos, I was met with _Námo,_ _Vairë, and Manwë._ " Glorfindel's gaze remained averted, even as he spoke, and once again it seemed as if the words were being forced from his being against his own will, each sentence uttered accompanied by a hollow, shattered breath. "I was told that, due to my courageous and righteous actions, I would be granted a second life in Endórë and powers beyond compare, so that I may return and aid in the coming fight against great evil. I was overcome with joy, of course. They were giving me a chance to return to you, to find you, and protect you where I had once failed." 

"You did not fail," Erestor could not help but interrupt. He quieted quickly when Glorfindel gave him a pained look. 

"I realized too late that they would not be sending me back for a very long time." Glorfindel continued. "When they revealed that I would be waiting for nearly two thousand years, I was beside myself with grief. Two thousand years that you would be alone and the thought filled me with such terror - I had felt our _feä_ separating as I fell and prayed, perhaps naively, that by some miracle you had been spared the same pain." He grew quiet then, perhaps reliving the horror in his mind, as Erestor was doing, and when he spoke again his voice was hoarse. "What if you died before I could return, and I was forced to leave you once again, alone, in Aman? What if I returned early enough to miss you in the Halls of Mandos, but too late to find you in Endórë, like ships passing in the night? What if I returned too late to redeem myself, and you turned me away as I believed you should have for failing you?" 

Grief pooled in Erestor's belly and a part of him welcomed the familiar feeling. Those fears could not have been easy to speak aloud, Erestor knew, and he ached to reach across the bed and retake Glorfindel's hand in reassurance. But Glorfindel's hand remained cradled to his chest and Erestor dared not interrupt to ask permission, so he focused on the grief instead, letting it swirl in his gut and tug at his self-control.

"I begged them to allow me to return sooner. Down on my knees, I cried for you and for our love, and I begged for them to return me to your side. My desperation must have moved them, somehow, because though they could not send me back prematurely, they offered me one wish, so long as it was within their capabilities, in honor of my sacrifice." He paused again then and Erestor held his breath. "I wished to be able to watch over you."

Erestor couldn't breathe. The small, romantic spark he'd kept buried and coveted close to his heart for so long buzzed at the thought of Glorfindel looking after him, even in death, but every other spark in his body fizzled, snuffed out by the darkness growing in his mind.

If the Valar had granted Glorfindel his wish, if Glorfindel had truly been given the ability to watch over him-

That could only mean that he truly knew _everything._

Erestor stayed silent, now cradling his own hand to his chest, though he knew not why.

"They granted my wish. Three days in the Halls of Mandos passed, and I watched as our fellow soldiers were granted passage to Aman one by one. I stayed behind, and by the third day was greeted once again by _Vairë._ She gifted me a mirror, through which I could see you any day, any time, no matter where you were or what you were doing. She called it _Nieninquëa_ , after the flower." A small, exhausted, huffed laugh. "When I opened it for the first time, I saw you traveling with Gondolin's survivors, haunted and exhausted but alive, and I sobbed tears of joy at _Vairë's_ feet. 

"For the first month that I possessed _Nieninquëa_ , it was an obsession. I watched you always, as I did not require sleep nor sustenance, and every minute spent not watching you, I spent fearing that you might walk through _Námo's_ gates at any moment. But I soon realized what I was doing, that it was a grave invasion of your privacy, and tried desperately to limit my use of the gift. Still, there is scant to do to pass time in the Halls of Mandos, and the sight of you through _Nieninquëa_ bore an addiction more sweet and seductive than any liquor. Tried as I could to respect your privacy, I watched you wake every morning and lay to sleep every night."

Glorfindel was crying one again, and his voice was heavy, anguished with guilt. Erestor barely kept himself from interrupting again.

"I watched you grieve, and then, with pride in my heart, I watched you recover and grow and _fight._ I watched with shame and pride as you protected the surviving youth of Gondolin, as you did what I had failed to do, and succeeded. I watched with horror as you did things I had hoped you'd never have to do, things I had promised to protect you from, and then watched as you walked away taller, stronger, head held high. I watched you find your place in Lindon, a refugee, and then I watched you rise in rank, Gondolin left behind. I watched you leave _me_ behind, and was ashamed to feel hurt. But I also felt proud, because you had done what I could never, and you had become a wiser, stronger elf for it." A shaky breath, then a sigh echoed in the room. "I suspect, too, that I made quite a fool of myself in those halls. The Great Lord Glorfindel, The Balrog Slayer, stuck to a pocket mirror for two thousand years, but I cared not. All I cared for was you." 

Glorfindel fell silent then. Erestor realized, perhaps belatedly, that his cheeks were wet, as was the pillow beneath him, but he had not the ability to wipe the tears away. His heart ached terribly, and if it were possible for him to reach in and rip it out, he might have. He felt incredibly overwhelmed and sad and _loved,_ all at once, and it was all simply too much to bear.

"I am sorry, my love, for everything," Glorfindel continued, and Erestor could hear the guilt threatening to wreck his voice, even as he tried to keep it low and soothing. "I will not ask your forgiveness for invading your privacy, as I am not deserving of it. Please, believe me when I say that I am deeply sorry for watching when I had no right to do so." 

Erestor sucked in a breath and opened his mouth to say something (What, he knew not), but before he could utter a word Glorfindel had closed the space between them and was cupping his jaw with one strong, gentle hand. His brow was furrowed and there were tears on his cheeks, but he stared at Erestor with such intensity, even in the darkness, that Erestor shut his jaw with an audible click and swallowed hard. 

"But listen to me when I say that nothing you have done, nothing I have seen, _nothing_ , could make me give up the love I hold for you. You have done nothing that was not necessary, nothing that could have been avoided. You have survived two thousand years of war and loss and uncertainty, and you have proved yourself to be courageous and wise and pure of _feä_ time and time again. You have _survived_ , Erestor, and no matter what you have done, what you have _had_ to do, I will forever be grateful that you are here, before me, alive and well." He stroked a gentle thumb over Erestor's cheekbone, wiping away a stray tear. "Your _feä_ is _beautiful_ , _Melidonya,_ and nothing you can say will make me believe otherwise," He whispered. 

Erestor was silenced. 

His aching heart throbbed and his _feä_ lurched forward towards its other half. Still, Erestor said nothing.

What was he to say?

And so they laid there for a long while, two beings caught between a sense of overflowing love and a sense of overwhelming fear, close enough to feel one another's breath despite the legions of time that stretched between them. 

Glorfindel's fingers were warm on his cheek and Erestor's head spun. His tongue was sandpaper in his mouth, heavy without the right words to say.

All these years, he'd thought he'd been alone. For 2,000 years, Erestor had told himself to keep his head up, hold his breath, keep going, and _hope_ that every step forward was not a step closer to damnation. For so long, Erestor had counted himself half of a broken whole. He'd told himself that he was on his own, and that it was what he _deserved._

But now Glorfindel - his lovely, strong, brilliant Glorfindel - was telling him that he had been _good_ , that his _feä_ was _salvageable,_ that he had _never_ been alone.

Erestor released a trembling breath, gaze flickering across Glorfindel's face. His eyes were still dark, intense, worried, and his brows remained pinched, lips pressed in a thin line. It was clear he was trying not to seem upset, trying to avoid pressuring Erestor to speak before he was ready, but Erestor was his bonded mate. He knew when Glorfindel was scared.

Now, he was terrified. 

Glorfindel's thumb shook where it touched Erestor's skin, and Erestor could not blame him.

He had just spilled his greatest secret, his guiltiest, and Erestor could not respond. 

"I forgive you." 

Glorfindel's thumb paused on his jaw.

"What?" He whispered. Erestor sucked in a breath, fingers wrapping gently around Glorfindel's wrist. His pulse flickered beneath Erestor's fingertips, another reassurance that Glorfindel was here, alive.

"I forgive you," Erestor repeated, though he was of the belief that there was hardly anything to forgive. Glorfindel had watched over him all this time. He'd _loved_ him all this time. What in the Valar's name was there to forgive? 

Glorfindel was silent for a breath, expression confused. Erestor swallowed, fingers of his free hand twisting in the pillowcase. 

And then the confusion melted and Glorfindel huffed a wet laugh, relief sparkling in his eyes. His thumb swept up from Erestor's jaw to his cheekbone and then he was leaning forward, slowly enough that Erestor could stop him if he wished.

Erestor had no such wishes.

Their lips met slowly, hesitantly, much more gentle than the first time, but as Glorfindel tipped his head and slotted their mouths together, it felt like coming home.

* * *

Erestor woke for the first time in 2,000 years with arms around his waist. For a mere moment he froze, stomach dropping, the need to escape crawling up his throat like a scrambling field mouse. 

But then his _feä_ rose up, warm and alive, and with it came a wave of relief that had Erestor biting back a smile and sinking back into his lover's embrace. As he moved the arms shifted, drawing him closer to Glorfindel's chest, and then releasing ever so slightly. Erestor felt a nose press to the back of his head, lips pressing a soft kiss to his hair.

"Good morning, _Melidonya_ ," Glorfindel whispered, and his voice was like a glass of sweet wine on a hot day. Erestor felt his smile grow to a grin. A pleased shiver traveled down his spine and he slid his fingers gentle across the back of Glorfindel's hands, poised on his abdomen. 

"Good morning." 

Glorfindel's bare ankle slid against his beneath the sheets. Erestor's heart fluttered. They had gone no further than kissing the night before and Erestor was more than satisfied with that.

Now that Glorfindel had returned to him, now that Erestor was never going to let him go again- 

-Well, they had all the time in the world.

Still, the slightest touch of bare skin sent Erestor shivering and he could feel a small wave of sweet desire break over him at the smile Glorfindel pressed to the tip of his ear. 

"I have missed holding you like this," Glorfindel whispered then, thumb stroking over the divot of Erestor's hipbone through his thin sleeping robe. 

Last night, the thought of Glorfindel laying grief-stricken and alone in the Halls of Mandos, much the same as Erestor had done so many nights in Lindon, would have broken Erestor's heart. Rather, it still did.

But this morning, Erestor had woken to the soft sound of the sea, waves lapping at gray shores, sweeping over sand and rock. The window had been open, bathing the room in warm sunlight, and there was no chill of winter nor breeze of frigid wind. The sky was bright, the air smelling of flowers and salt.

Spring had come overnight and Erestor would grieve no more.

"What are you pondering, my love?" Glorfindel whispered, pulling him from his thoughts. The hand on his hip swept up, fingers dancing featherlight across his shoulder and down his arm to lace their fingers together. Erestor beamed, sucking in another sweet breath of fresh air and contentment, and turned to face his lover. 

Glorfindel was so beautiful, always, but he was especially so now, bathed in sunlight and a summer breeze. Erestor did not bother trying to stop himself from reaching up, tracing gentle fingers over sunkissed cheeks and a chiseled jaw. Glorfindel's skin flushed warm beneath his touch and he reveled in the proof of life. 

" _Melidonya?_ " 

"Mm, I am thinking..." Erestor murmured, eyes flickering up to meet Glorfindel's. "Breakfast in bed?" Infantile giddiness bloomed in his chest as Glorfindel chuckled, raising Erestor's hand to his lips to press gentle kisses to his fingertips. 

"Whatever you desire, my love," Glorfindel hummed. He then leaned close, kissing Erestor so soft that Erestor's heart quivered in his chest, before climbing out of bed and pulling on his boots and cloak. Spring filled the room with warmth but Erestor felt only cold now that Glorfindel's arms had left him, so he waited until Glorfindel had pressed one last kiss to his forehead and swept out of the room to drag himself to the center of the bed and wrap himself in sheets that smelled like his love. 

His husband returned soon enough, a platter in hand and a basket on his arm. From his spot in bed Erestor could see fruits and cheese, loaves of bread and cured meats, as well as a bottle of wine, but after a quick once over it was Glorfindel that his gaze got caught on, not the food.

"How is the breeze?" He asked, fond amusement in his heart. Glorfindel glanced up from where he was removing his boots, hair silky and windswept and eyes bright. 

"Not as lovely as you, my dear," Was his quick response, and Erestor couldn't help but laugh.

It felt as if he was being courted all over again.

Reaching out a hand for his lovely suitor, Erestor pulled him back into bed and between his legs where they curled up against one another, Glorfindel's back plastered to Erestor's chest. Erestor fed Glorfindel bits of bread and fruit, strawberries and fresh grapes that Erestor tasted on his tongue when they kissed. In return, Glorfindel placed cheese and bites of meat between his lips, eyes sparkling with pride and satisfaction as he watched Erestor chew and swallow. Erestor typically preferred lighter foods for his first meal of the day, but something told him to humor his lover, just this once. 

The fear of fading still held fast to Glorfindel and Erestor knew only time could convince him otherwise.

Still, as they ate and as Glorfindel fussed in a most endearing manner, Erestor knew that his fading had passed. Their _feä_ remained parted, but every touch, every smile, every kiss made Erestor's _feä_ grow warmer, brighter, and its spirit surged through his veins, revitalized at last.

Erestor smiled into his wine at the thought.

It was Glorfindel that had been returned from the dead, but it was Erestor that had been reborn. 

* * *

Upon their parting from Mithlond, Lord Círdan gifted them two new horses, one to carry Glorfindel, and the other to carry their heavier, now unnecessary winter supplies. 

As it was, both were relegated to carrying equipment.

Asfaloth was fast, but strong too, strong enough to carry two elves without strain, so as Glorfindel tied their bags to his steed's saddle and then climbed upon Asfaloth, sliding in behind Erestor and curling his arms around his waist, Erestor saw no reason to protest. 

As Spring had arrived, the days were longer and the nights shorter, granting the trio more time to travel and less time sheltering from orcs. Erestor, rejuvenated by his love, no longer required extended breaks to regain his strength, and so they made much quicker progress this time, taking the shorter mountain pass as the melting snow permitted. Flowers grew along the edges of the paths they took, fresh after a winter of unuse, and Erestor flushed, ignoring Elrond's pointed looks as Glorfindel tucked daisies and snowdrops into his hair. 

They switched leading often, not because they required rest, but because each wanted to hold and be held by their lover in equal amount. When Glorfindel led, Erestor laid his head across Glorfindel's broad back and sang sweet songs into the spring breeze. He had built up a formidable repertoire over the last 2,000 years, and expected Glorfindel to tire of his voice before he tired of the songs, but found instead that Glorfindel tired of neither, and only when Erestor's voice became worn and hoarse did Glorfindel ever request some quiet. 

When Erestor held the reins, Glorfindel hooked his chin over Erestor's shoulder and pressed his nose to Erestor's jaw, recalling stories of those he'd met in the Halls of Mandos, elves and men alike. He spoke of brave warriors, having sacrificed themselves to protect those they loved, widows and widowers, overjoyed to at last be reunited with those they had lost, and wise elders, reborn and refreshed into the land of their childhood long ago. Erestor heard the pain in his voice when he spoke of the children, not yet old enough to understand the joys of the lives they'd lost, and the souls of those who'd suffered, relieved to finally lay their burdens to rest, and laid a hand over Glorfindel's on his waist, squeezing gentle in consolation. Glorfindel spoke until his voice, too, was worn and hoarse, and then Erestor raised a calloused palm to his lips and reminded him in a pillow-soft voice that _Námo_ was merciful, that the Valar were good, and that those souls would see nothing but joy and peace for the rest of their days. 

At night, when they paused to rest, Erestor and Glorfindel slept in one another's arms, fingers tangled and held to their hearts. Erestor felt the gentle thrumming of Glorfindel's heartbeat beneath his knuckles and listened to the easy sigh of his breath, and was reassured, each and every time, that his love was alive and well beside him. On the nights they took watch and Elrond slept, the two of them stole quiet kisses by the firelight and watched the stars side by side.

It was the first journey of Erestor's long life he thoroughly enjoyed. When it was over, and Forlond could be seen over the hills, Erestor felt ten years younger (which was, perhaps, not a significant number to an old elf like him, but felt so regardless).

"Welcome to Forlond, Lord Glorfindel," Elrond announced, smiling at the pair over his shoulder. "It is under reparations at the moment, but I hope you can find a home here just as we have, however temporary it may be."

Glorfindel glanced at Erestor, a twinkle in his eyes, and then smiled at Elrond. "I imagine that will not be difficult," he hummed and Erestor felt his ears flush when his friend laughed.

"I will ride ahead, alert them to our arrival," Elrond offered, and now it was Erestor's turn to laugh and Elrond's turn to flush.

"We will not be far behind. Give the King my greetings, Elrond," Erestor teased and watched in amusement as a red flush crept up to the tips of Elrond's ears. He did not respond though, only narrowed his eyes in mock irritation, and took off towards the city. 

When Erestor turned his jaw to glance at Glorfindel behind him, he found the blonde watching Elrond's retreating figure with an inquisitive look in his eyes. 

"Is he...?" Glorfindel trailed off and Erestor laughed, facing front once more. He continued to lead Asfaloth in a slow gait, wary of the two horses carrying supplies and trailing behind. 

"The positions of Vice-Regent and Herald are not the only things of Gil-Galad's that Elrond holds," Erestor hummed and left it at that. From Glorfindel's quiet huff of amusement, he knew his lover understood what he meant.

They traveled quietly and at peace for a while, and then Erestor felt the arms around his waist tighten and lips press feather-light to his jaw. "Yes, my love?" He asked softly, a little breathless and thankful that Elrond was no longer present to notice.

Glorfindel seemed to share the sentiment. He pressed another kiss to Erestor's jaw, this time firmer, and then nuzzled his cheek. "We are alone, _Melidonya."_

Erestor felt a laugh bubble up in his chest. "We are," he acknowledged and leaned back against Glorfindel's chest. "We are also on a horse, and on our way to deliver important information to our King. It is spring. The air is warm. May I offer any more obvious declarations, Glorfindel?" He teased and felt Glorfindel smile against his skin. One arm curled tighter around his waist and Glorfindel's lips moved south, sweeping over his neck and leaving little starbursts of pleasure wherever they touched. Erestor sighed happily and tilted his jaw to allow Glorfindel greater access.

"How you wound me, my love. Making a fool of me, forcing me to spell out my desires word by word," Glorfindel whispered against his skin, brushing his lips across his neck and nipping at his throat. Erestor gasped, a gentle thrill rushing down his spine and leaving him tingling. He let go of the reins, trusting Asfaloth to lead them home, and sunk into the pleasure, sliding one hand back to rest on Glorfindel's thigh. 

"I may be a warrior and a counselor in this age, but I am a scholar at heart. Use your words, my love, and tell me what you desire." He squeezed gently, feeling firm muscle and supple skin sink beneath his fingertips, and basked in the soft gasp it wrought from between Glorfindel's lips. 

"You," Was Glorfindel's unfettered response, and then he brought his fingers up to Erestor's chin, gently turning his head and capturing his lips in a deep kiss.

For hours they talked and laughed and kissed, and Asfaloth walked. Forlond grew in the distance, and only when Erestor's neck ached and they grew close enough to be spotted did they pull apart, and go no further in their desires. Erestor knew now that their story had only one ending - the renewal of their vows and the rejoining of their _feä_ \- but the time was not now, in the outskirts of Forlond, and Erestor was at peace with that. The time would come. 

* * *

They reached Forlond by morning after traveling through the night, and were greeted with much fanfare. Crowds gathered in the streets as they passed through, elflings hanging off their parents and jumping atop stone walls to get a better glance at The Great Lord Glorfindel. There were hushed whispers and quiet exclamations as they made their way through the city streets, eyes trained on the close proximity of the two figures riding Asfaloth. Erestor flushed and habit had him wanting to bow his head, unused to receiving such attention, but he kept his head up and did not remove Glorfindel's arms from his waist.

He had nothing to be ashamed of.

Gil-Galad greeted them at the pavilion. Pockets of advisors stood gathered in the square and Elrond stood beside their king, a ghost of a smile on his lips. A smile of his own grew on Erestor's face; Elrond _glowed_ by their king's side, and Erestor understood how he felt. To be reunited with one's love after any amount of time, long or short, was sweeter than the most decadent dessert.

"Welcome to Forlond, Lord Glorfindel," Gil-Galad announced as they descended from Asfaloth's back. Glorfindel helped Erestor down with a hand in his and a gentle touch to his back, and Erestor tried to ignore the sudden whispering that broke out among the advisors. Less than two weeks before, Erestor had appeared before his fellow counselors weak, frail, and faded. Now, he appeared rejuvenated, strong, and in the arms of the famed Lord Glorfindel himself. What a sight he must have made.

Erestor handed Asfaloth's reins to Eriel and bowed to his king, Glorfindel dipping beside him. "It is an honor to meet you, my liege," Glorfindel responded. 

"My apologies I could not come to meet you in Mithlond myself," Gil-Galad continued and gestured for the two of them to follow. Glorfindel smiled brightly as he did so, Erestor close behind. 

"I assure you, my liege, it was no trouble. Your escort was... more than adequate." 

Gil-Galad laughed and Erestor felt his cheeks warm. "I am not surprised. I sent you my best. Come, we have much to discuss." 

* * *

The council meeting took the better part of three days. An extra chair had been placed at the round table prior to Glorfindel's arrival, but his lover did not sit. Five days worth of travel should have made Glorfindel weary and eager to get off his feet, but here, in the council chamber, Glorfindel stood strong and tall and his eyes were clear and bright with determination. Not for the first time since their reunion, Erestor was reminded of the brilliance and the strength with which Glorfindel had once led the House of the Golden Flower, and was awestruck at the glorious elf his love was and always would be.

Glorfindel spoke first of his time in the Halls of Mandos, recollecting every moment since his death with startling detail. Erestor, having heard much of this before, watched the other council members hang on to every one of Glorfindel's words with reverence clear in their eyes. Glorfindel spoke not of _Nieninquëa_ , but he hid nothing of his love for Erestor nor the desperation to be reunited that had painted his every day in _Námo's_ Halls. As starstruck gazes cleared with understanding and flickered to watch him, Erestor was torn between feeling overwhelmed at the attention and grateful that Glorfindel had done all the explaining for him. 

Glorfindel spoke next of the powers the Valar had blessed him and of the mission he had been given. He paced as he told Gil-Galad of what the Valar believed would come, and Erestor's hands shook where he hid them beneath the round table. The Glorfindel that stood before the council was strong and unwavering, but there was a weariness in his eyes, a hardness in his voice that spoke to a desperation to hold himself solid, and though Erestor was grateful for the Valar's gift, his heart ached for the burdens that had been placed on his lover's shoulders. Glorfindel had been given a second chance in return for his bravery, but with that second chance had come a price, and for a brief moment Erestor wondered if perhaps Glorfindel would not be happier in Aman, free of his burdens and laid to rest at last. 

The thought remained in his mind for no more than a single breath. As if he could hear his thoughts, Glorfindel's gaze met Erestor's from across the room. Erestor watched Glorfindel pause, eyes sweeping over him, and then the barest hint of a smile appeared on his lips. His shoulders lifted, spine straightening imperceptibly, and then he carried on with an entirely new conviction, as if the very sight of Erestor had given him the strength he had needed to continue.

Erestor clenched a fist in his lap and felt his own determination burn a fire in his chest.

His Glorfindel had been sent back with burdens galore, but he would not bear them alone.

* * *

Only after two days, after plans had been drawn, revisited, and redrawn too many times to count, did the council meeting end. Erestor watched his fellow counselors file out of the council chambers one by one, each after paying Glorfindel their respects, and when Erestor finally stood and returned to Glorfindel's side, only Gil-Galad and Elrond remained, heads bowed close over a map of Harad. Erestor knew not what they were discussing, but found he had no desire to - tried as they had to use Glorfindel's knowledge to devise plans affording them the least casualties, the dark forces of the East had proven unpredictable in the best of times and unconquerable in the worst. No plan could ever truly be fool-proof, and Erestor had no desire to agonize over possible failings when his head ached as it did so.

Instead he turned his focus to his lover, who, after two days of standing strong and formidable before the council, now wilted with exhaustion. Glorfindel glowed, always, but now there was a grayness to his skin and a dark shadow in his eyes that had Erestor touching his shoulder gently in worry. 

"Let us retire, Glorfindel. Come," He said softly, and it was testament to how tired Glorfindel truly was that he received no argument nor protest as he led Glorfindel gently to his chambers by the hand. He helped Glorfindel pull off his boots and drop his cloak, undressing him of his outer robes. "May I braid your hair? Or would you prefer to rest?" He asked softly, leading Glorfindel to sit on the bed and stroking at his hair. Glorfindel looked up at him then, exhaustion evident on his features but a smile on his lips.

"How I have missed you, _Melidonya,"_ He whispered, and then pressed his face to Erestor's midsection, breathing in softly and deeply. "Leave my hair. Will you rest with me?" Erestor smiled and ran gentle fingers over Glorfindel's temple. 

"Of course, love. I must catch up on reports so I cannot sleep, but I may lay with you for a while." Erestor pulled back just enough to rid himself of his boots and robes, and then leaned down to press a gentle kiss to the top of Glorfindel's head. "Go get comfortable. I will draw the blinds." 

Once the room had been darkened enough to rest, Erestor crawled into bed beside Glorfindel. His lover was half-asleep already, arms curling gently around him to pull him close. Neither of them had bathed since traveling, and they both smelled of the wilderness and sweat, but Glorfindel was soft and warm, and even despite the growing mound of paperwork on his desk, Erestor fell asleep.

* * *

Glorfindel slept for three days.

Erestor woke after the first 12 hours, Glorfindel's breath soft on his cheek, and spent nearly an hour more admiring his lover's face, peaceful in sleep, before he dragged himself from bed and to his desk. 

For two more days and two more nights, Erestor caught up on his reports and watched over his lover, and on the third morning, when Glorfindel awoke, he woke more glorious and beautiful than ever before. 

Erestor sat, dumbstruck at his desk, as Glorfindel rose out of bed, eyes blue and sparkling, skin flushed with a rosy pink, and an air of magnificence about him. Erestor's heart beat fast in his chest and he felt his ears flush, lips parted in awe as Glorfindel beamed, so beautiful and radiant, and scooped him into his arms.

This was to be mornings for the rest of his life, as they once were and would be again, and Erestor could not be happier.

After breakfast and a bath, Erestor took it upon himself to show Glorfindel around Forlond. The sun was shining, and in the trees outside the birds sang so sweetly that Erestor felt a lightness take permanent residence in his heart as he walked Glorfindel down towards the city center, hand in hand. Eyes followed them wherever they went, but Glorfindel's warm hand in his distracted him from any thoughts of discomfort. 

Forlond was not his home. He had only been here for ten or so years and would not be here for many more, but it was a place that Erestor had helped build by Gil-Galad's side, and for this reason Erestor presented the city to Glorfindel with a mix of pride and anxiety.

The anxiety was unfounded. Glorfindel took to the city like an elfling took to climbing their first tree; with equal parts ease and excitement. As they wove their way down busy market streets and tight cobblestone alleyways, Glorfindel tugged on his hand with clear enthusiasm, eyes wide and bright, and Erestor's breath caught in his throat more times than he could count. He darted excitedly between market stalls, charming the older clerks and younger stall-runners alike, and buying anything and everything that caught Erestor's eye.

" _Glorfindel!"_ Erestor hissed, ears burning as he scrambled to stop his lover before he purchased yet _another_ elegantly carved comb. The look Glorfindel gave him was so incredibly wounded, as if Erestor had dared to kick a poor elfling on the rump for so much as _asking_ for a piece of candy, but Erestor did not fall for it, placing a hand over Glorfindel's and pulling it away from the display. "Thank you," he sighed, exasperated. "But I do not need any more gifts."

"Erestor," Glorfindel pouted, lips turned down in misery. It was dreadfully adorable and tugged at Erestor's heart strings in all the right ways, but their bags were already filled to the brim with unnecessary paraphernalia and Erestor was seriously worried about the sake of Glorfindel's coin purse. So instead of giving in and kissing each of Glorfindel's rosy cheeks as he wished to, Erestor merely shook his head a second time, sending Glorfindel off sulking without another word.

Erestor quickly turned to the artisan and dipped into a deep bow. "Forgive me. I meant no offense to your craft, my lady. It is a beautiful comb," He apologized, and then flushed at the knowing smile on her face.

"It is no trouble, Master Erestor. Young love, I understand. Tell me, how long have you been courting?" She asked, a gleeful twinkle in her eye as she placed the comb back in its case. The question caught Erestor off guard and he sputtered, at odds with what to say.

_Courting?_

_Was that what Glorfindel was doing?_

"Ah! Was it a secret?" The artisan tittered, waving a hand, oblivious to Erestor's inner struggle. "My deepest apologies, I meant not to pry!" She said, thought she did not seem apologetic at all. 

"No-" Erestor sputtered, and then was glad that Glorfindel had wandered off and was not here to witness his descent into foolishness. "I- um- I- he's- he's not courting me. We- we're married." 

_Ahh, Erestor. Truly a master of words._

Surprise flickered over the artisan's face. "Oh!" Then she beamed, the gentle wrinkles at the corners of her eyes growing more prominent with her wide smile. "You lucky elf! Married and still being spoiled like a little elfling on the new year!" 

Erestor's ears burned pink. He had no words to that, thoughts swirling like madness in his mind, so he sputtered out a few more unintelligible words, bowed, and thanked her again before turning away.

Was Glorfindel really courting him? Again? There was no necessity for that, surely Glorfindel knew. They were married.

Well, they were married before his fall.

Now? 

Their wedding bands, still hanging from a chain on his neck, burned against his breast. Erestor suddenly felt sick. He had shrugged off Glorfindel's affections so easily, so brashly, and now shame crawled up his throat, threatening to spill from between his lips. He swallowed it down instead, and sought out his lover.

He found Glorfindel at a stall selling fresh fruits, thank the Valar. _That_ was at least something they could use. "Glorfindel," Erestor called, sliding up beside his lover, who was inspecting a plum rather intensely. Glorfindel gave no indication that he had heard Erestor, turned the plum over in his palm, and then put it back and picked up another. 

Still sulking, then. Erestor swallowed back the sharp wave of fear in his heart. Glorfindel when he was truly upset did not sulk, choosing always to confront his stressors face on. Sulking had long been a sign of playful irritation. 

Hopefully 2,000 years had not changed that. 

Erestor sighed, taking the plum from Glorfindel's fingertips. " _Melidonya,_ please. I am sorry if I embarrassed you, I just do not need any more gifts."

"I was not embarrassed," Glorfindel hummed, taking the plum back, and after deeming it fit, placing it in his basket. Erestor spied a few more plums, some strawberries, and a bundle of grapes nestled in the wicker.

"Where are we going with those?" He asked softly, hesitantly, heart thundering in his chest. Glorfindel sniffed and did not answer, switching hands for the basket and bringing it further from Erestor's reach.

Erestor swallowed back another wave of guilt. "Glorfindel, please. I truly am sorry. And I truly appreciate your kindness." 

Glorfindel picked up an apple, inspecting it carefully. He then placed it in the basket, chose one more, and then walked over to the vendor to pay. Erestor fisted a hand in his robes.

This was exactly what he had feared all those nights ago in Mithlond - they had both changed, and had been too optimistic to understand just how quickly this thing they had could unravel. Already, the threads were coming loose.

When Glorfindel returned, expression slightly pinched but otherwise neutral, Erestor held his breath. To his great relief, however, Glorfindel slid an arm around Erestor's waist and pressed a gentle kiss to his temple. All was not forgiven, but at least Glorfindel acknowledged his attempt to apologize. Erestor let out a shaky breath and relaxed into the touch. "Is there a good place for a picnic, my love?" Glorfindel asked and Erestor nodded, leading him eagerly out of the marketplace. 

On the south side of the city there laid a large field that Erestor had enjoyed frequenting during the warmer spring and summer months. Farmers often allowed their animals to graze there, but it was otherwise unoccupied and unregulated, and Erestor often found peace in the quiet and gentle company of Mother Nature and the herd animals. Anytime his schedule and the weather permitted it, he would spend long afternoons there, reading poetry by the pond and feeding the ducks. 

Erestor led Glorfindel there now, eager for the quiet that would allow them to speak more freely to one another. Glorfindel followed silently, arm firm around Erestor's waist. It offered him some comfort, yet still, as they exited the busy market square and the city walls gave way to rolling hills and grassy plains, Erestor's hands shook.

"This is beautiful, Erestor," Glorfindel said softly as they came to a stop by the pond and settled beneath a tree.

"I used to come here often, when I needed to be alone," Erestor admitted, and breathed in the sweet spring air. There was a light breeze that rolled over the fields, and the familiar sounds of buzzing insects, rustling grass, and the gentle lapping of water against the pond's rocky edges soothed his troubled heart enough that he was able to muster the courage to sit close to Glorfindel's side, knees touching. Glorfindel did not move away, much to his relief. 

Side by side they sat and ate, speaking quietly when the moment felt right. They did not discuss what had occurred in the square, but Glorfindel did lay a hand over Erestor's and smiled often when Erestor spoke, a fact that calmed him regardless. 

"We have been working on reparations here for about a decade now. Gil-Galad is hoping to make the city stronger and more easy to defend, so that troops here will be able to hold out longer if they should need aid from Mithlond," Erestor explained, sipping from the bottle of wine Glorfindel had brought to share. "We're also working on establishing a safer route to Mithlond, in case citizens must flee." 

Glorfindel nodded, looking thoughtful as he took a bite from his plum. Some juice dribbled onto his bottom lip and Erestor ached to lick it away, but after all that occurred earlier, refrained from doing so.

He had not the right to allow himself such pleasures, not when he had so thoughtlessly denied Glorfindel's earlier.

"Does his Highness always stay in the city where reparations are occurring?" Glorfindel asked, tongue darting out to lick the juice from his lips. Erestor swallowed and hoped his flush was not too apparent.

"Not always," He answered. "But he tries to, when he can. It is not traditional, I know, but he likes to assure the people that they have his support. By showing face and being present during reparations, he can more easily adjust to citizens' needs and requests." 

Glorfindel smiled and nodded slowly. "He is a good king." 

At that Erestor could not help but smile as well. "He is. I am very grateful for him." 

Glorfindel was quiet then, but only for a moment. "I watched him save you, in Angband." 

Erestor froze. His heart tripped uncomfortably in his chest. He had nearly forgotten that Glorfindel had seen everything that had occurred since his death through _Nieninquëa._

He swallowed again, mind flashing back to that dark day when, surrounded by ash and smoke and the bodies of his fallen companions, Erestor had felt such grief and despair take hold of his heart that he had aimed to throw himself into _Thangorodrim_ itself, and perish in the molten lava. But Gil-Galad, clad in soot-stained armor and the burdens of a king that had lost too much, had saved him, had clasped his arm and turned him away from the fire, and when Erestor had refused to leave, had carried him on his back down the mountain and to safety. 

For weeks Erestor had laid in a grief-stricken, fevered sleep, roused only by the ill-fitted anger that he had harbored for the King that had refused to let him die. He had been ungrateful then, and though Ereinion had long forgiven him for his selfishness, Erestor carried the shame of his anger still to this day, and had pledged himself to Gil-Galad in service, vowing to never again let his King believe him to be ungrateful for all he had been given.

The sharp breath Glorfindel sucked in broke Erestor from his thoughts. He blinked, surprised to find that his eyes were wet and blurred with unshed tears. One fell, and before he could wipe it away Glorfindel's hand appeared, gentle on his cheek.

"Forgive me, my love. I did not intend to bring up such painful things," Glorfindel said softly, and the same guilt that laid in Erestor's heart could be heard in Glorfindel's voice. Erestor quickly blinked away the remaining tears and gave Glorfindel a small smile, reaching up to gently touch at the hand on his cheek. 

"It is okay," he said softly, and turned his head to press a kiss to Glorfindel's palm. "I am very grateful for him, and for you." At that, Glorfindel smiled. He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Erestor's forehead, and just like that, Erestor felt right again.

"As am I." 

When the fruits had been finished and their bellies were sated and full, Glorfindel drew bread from his pockets, left over from the snacks they had purchased as they had browsed the markets. They took turns tossing pieces into the pond, smiling at the ducks and little fish, and as Erestor watched the rippling water, he pondered over the question on his tongue. 

Finally, when the last piece of bread had been tossed, he turned to face his lover.

"Glorfindel?"

"Yes?" When Glorfindel met his gaze, it was clear in his eyes that he knew what Erestor was about to ask. 

"Were you courting me? With the gifts?" Erestor asked softly, hesitantly. Glorfindel did not answer, but the way he ducked his head in embarrassment, ears flushing pink, was answer enough. Erestor flushed as well, and tried to bite back a wave of nauseous guilt. "Forgive me. I did not realize. If I had known, I would not have been so brash with my words." He brushed his thumb over the back of Glorfindel's hand in a light caress. "But Glorfindel, you know you need not sway me with gifts. I told you already, there is no one for me but you. You have already won my heart and it will always be yours to hold." When Glorfindel looked up at him, eyes soft and hopeful, Erestor smiled and leaned close, pressing their foreheads together. "Having you beside me is the only gift I desire." 

The slight smile that appeared on Glorfindel's face soothed Erestor's _feä_ , but only for a moment. A shadow passed over his features and Erestor's heart thumped painfully as Glorfindel pulled away, expression unreadable. He looked down at their joined hands so Erestor could not see his face, thumb brushing over Erestor's knuckles. "You do not wear your wedding band anymore," he said finally, and he sounded ashamed to be upset by such a thing, but suddenly, Erestor understood. "I know not when you stopped wearing it, _Nieninquëa_ did not afford me such detail." 

Erestor tried not to sigh in relief. His heart ached to know that he had hurt his lover with such actions, but this, at least, was something he could fix. He curled his fingers over Glorfindel's hand and brought it to his lips, kissing his knuckles. " _Melidonya,_ look at me." Glorfindel raised his gaze hesitantly, vulnerability clear in his eyes. "I wanted to tell you sooner, but I did not want to add to your burdens," Erestor explained softly, and then reached beneath his tunic, pulling out the two rings from where they lay against his breast.

At the sight, Glorfindel released a soft breath of relief, and Erestor watched the line of his shoulders fall, relaxing. His cheeks pinked further, and when his gaze flickered up to Erestor's again, embarrassment had replaced the vulnerability. Erestor's heart warmed. He leaned forward, giving Glorfindel enough time to push him away if desired, and when Glorfindel leaned closer as well, he closed the space between them, pressing a gentle kiss to Glorfindel's lips.

"I retrieved yours from your body after Thorondor brought you up from the Abyss," Erestor admitted when they'd parted. "I thought-" He flushed now, looking down at the rings in his palm. "I thought if our _feä_ had been forced to part, at least our rings could remain side by side."

It was a silly thought, in retrospect, that by wearing their rings together on this chain, he would somehow be closer to the husband he had lost than if he had continued to wear one ring on his hand, parted from the other. Still, he could not deny that it had given him great comfort, over the years, to feel the two together, metal sounding when he moved, reminding him of the love he would always harbor in his heart. 

Glorfindel's hand curled over his, closing the rings in his fist. Erestor held his breath, body thrumming with nerves, but then Glorfindel was closing the space between them once more and lips pressed to his, this time hot and insistent.

Erestor gasped in surprise at the fervor with which Glorfindel kissed him, but responded eagerly, kissing back with equal enthusiasm. A palm cupped the back of his neck, drawing him closer and deeper. Teeth nipped at his lips and a warm, slick tongue slid into his mouth and Erestor moaned, saccharine and wanting into Glorfindel's mouth. Sweet pleasure coursed through his veins and he grabbed at Glorfindel, pulling him close until their bodies touched. The movement pressed Erestor down onto his back in the grass where they both went willingly, hands roaming beneath robes and over heated skin, desperate to touch, to feel, to _cherish_ the one they'd been parted from for so long, too long. Glorfindel's skin was warm and smooth beneath Erestor's touch and Erestor, lips bruised and tingling, surged up against his lover, desperate for more. When Glorfindel's fingers swept over his collarbone, touch reverent and gentle and sweet, Erestor gasped again, head tipping back.

"Erestor," Glorfindel whispered, lips trailing down his jaw and neck, hands gently parting the front of his robes. Erestor spread his legs, allowing Glorfindel to kneel between them and press their bodies even closer, weight firm and familiar against him.

Erestor could not breathe. It had been 1,677 years since he'd been touched like this, and he _wanted_ more than anything.

But not here.

"Glorfindel," he panted, and then gasped as teeth scraped gently over the column of his throat. "Glorfindel, wait-"

Glorfindel pulled away so fast it stole the breath from Erestor's lungs. He sat up quickly, eyes wide and hands in the air as if burned. "F-forgive me, I-" 

Erestor could not help it. He laughed, sitting up and pulling Glorfindel into another, this time slower, kiss. Glorfindel made a soft sound of confusion but did not protest, relaxing slightly against his lips. "I said wait, not stop," Erestor whispered when he'd pulled away, licking the taste of his lover from his lips and giggling at the dazed look on Glorfindel's face. It was so cute, once again, that Erestor could not restrain himself from leaning in and pressing a sweet kiss to Glorfindel's nose, scrunched in confusion. Glorfindel blinked at him, expression slowly softening to quiet concern.

"I do not wish to pressure you-"

"I want you," Erestor breathed, and then flushed red, heart racing at the confession. A light pink hue brushed Glorfindel's cheeks as well, and Erestor swept his thumb over the heated, beautiful skin. "I-" He swallowed hard. "I want you. But not here. I wish to renew our vows." 

That had Glorfindel reeling back in shock. He caught himself just before he had completely pulled away from Erestor's touch, eyes wide and lips parted, and Erestor watched as his pupils dilated. He held his breath. 

"All of them?" Glorfindel whispered. Erestor sucked in a shaky breath and nodded slowly. 

"All of them," he said, placing one trembling palm, the one holding their rings, over the center of Glorfindel's chest where his _feä_ rested. Glorfindel's breath stuttered audibly, chest fluttering beneath Erestor's touch, and Erestor waited with apprehension for his answer.

"You are serious?" Glorfindel breathed, lips pulling up at the corners and eyes lighting with hope. Erestor nodded, breathless at how _radiant_ Glorfindel looked, eyes wide and bright and beautiful, cheeks flushed and lips parted as he sucked in a soft breath. Erestor bit his bottom lip as Glorfindel laughed then, soft and wet with emotion, and then he nodded and Erestor blinked away tears, heart beating like thunder in his chest.

" _Yes,"_ Glorfindel gasped finally, lips breaking into a wide smile and then they were kissing again, breathing relieved and giddy laughter into one another's mouths. "I love you," Glorfindel whispered against his lips, hands grappling at one another in passionate desperation, eager to be pressed together once more. "I love you," he repeated and Erestor could have cried tears of joy. "I love you, I love you so much, Erestor, _Melidonya, Melin_ _tye."_

 _"Melin tye,"_ Erestor promised, hands cupping Glorfindel's cheeks as they kissed, deep and ardent, and Erestor breathed his love into Glorfindel's lungs. His chest was full, bursting with an overwhelming sort of joy, and when Glorfindel repeated the sentiment again, it was all Erestor could not do to pull away and laugh, bright and beautiful and so _so_ happy.

The sun was high in the sky then and it bathed the field in a yellow warmth. A breeze rustled the tall grass and filled the air with the sweet scent of spring, and in the distance, a young calf ran on wobbly legs to catch up to its mother, bounding in the soft dirt. A butterfly, with its peach and buttercup wings, fluttered from flower to flower, filling itself with nature's sweet nectar. In the sky two swallows flew, following one another from one tree to the next, a fated pair, and by the pond, Erestor beamed like the sun itself and held his love close, surrendering himself to kisses of gold and a lifetime of joy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Quenyan:  
> melidonya - My love  
> Nát melme coivienyo - You are the love of my life (informal)  
> Melin Tye - I love you (informal)  
> Nieninquëa - Snowdrop  
> The snowdrop flower has many meanings, hence the mirror's namesake. Snowdrops can symbolize the sympathy and consolation that the Valar hoped to give Glorfindel after witnessing his distress, but they can also signify death, the very thing that forced Glorfindel to part from Erestor. They also, however, symbolize hope, both the hope that Glorfindel would one day be reunited with his love, and the hope that when that day came, they would find the strength to rejoin in mind, body, and feä once more.  
> Both Daisies and Snowdrops (flowers Glorfindel tucked into Erestor's hair) can symbolize New Beginnings.  
> 
> 
> I will be writing more for this universe, (including their renewed vows ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)). Alas, as my writing brain is about as reliable as a wet noodle, I cannot give a date, but I can assure you more will be coming ASAP.  
> Thank you so much for reading, and if you enjoyed, come say hi on my [Tumblr](https://aloeholland.tumblr.com)!


End file.
